


Air Force Blues

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Captain Atom (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Ted sees Nate in his dress uniform for the first time, he can't help what happens next.
Relationships: Nathaniel Adam/Ted Kord
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 6





	Air Force Blues

There was something about Captain Atom; maybe it was the hard, sculpted muscles, the chiseled jawline, or the fact that his metal shell clung so tightly to his skin that he almost looked like he was naked. A greek statue molded out of metal, except without the dick. Most new people who joined one of the Justice League International teams spent about two weeks surreptitiously admiring him whenever he wasn’t looking at them. 

Then they tended to get used to him and move on. At some point, even the hottest of bodies got boring if you saw it all the time. 

Ted, for his part, had gotten used to him sometime before the Captain Traitor incident, although he’d tried very hard to avoid looking in the first place. They’d been friends, and then they’d been enemies, and they were very slowly working their way back to being friends again. 

Adding attraction to that mix just seemed like it was asking for trouble. 

Then Nate just had to ruin it by showing up dressed like that. He stepped into the living room of the embassy, where Ted was hanging out. Everyone else was holed up in their rooms. It was almost ironic that this entire issue was caused by clothes, given that the man... regularly didn’t wear them. Or maybe it wasn’t; maybe the rarity of the situation helped. 

Maybe Ted just had a thing for a man in uniform. That was always possible. 

Nate had shown up at the office in Air Force dress blues because apparently, he was heading for an event this evening, and Ted was having trouble collecting his jaw off of the floor. 

“I’m not really looking forward to this, you know,” Nate said, “spending the evening with the top brass, it’s not my idea of a good time.” 

Ted nodded sympathetically, trying desperately to not say: ‘please rail me’ out loud. For some reason, he didn’t think Nate would appreciate that. 

“You could take me along,” he found himself saying, “I’m fun; just let me grab a few things.” 

Nate snorted in response to that, which Ted imagined was probably him trying to cover up his initial reaction of ‘spending the evening with you isn’t exactly my idea of a good time either.’ “That’s not... a good idea, if I took you along, my superiors would probably suspect something that wasn’t true.” 

It wasn’t hard to figure out what he meant by that. DADT might be over, but if Nate took a male civilian along to an event, they would assume it was as a date, and as a man from the 1960s, it wasn’t hard to see why Nate might feel threatened by that. 

“You could always ask Fire to go. I know she appreciates a hot man in uniform,” Ted joked, to an uncomfortable silence that just continued to stretch further and further. 

Finally, Nate coughed awkwardly. “A hot man in uniform?” He asked, and that was when Beetle realized he’d played way more of his hand than he’d ever intended to. He could probably play it off though, he’d gotten a lot of experience at hiding his sexuality. 

“That’s- I mean- you know Bea said those army guys across the street were 8s,” or maybe he could make a fumbling mess of an excuse that made everything worse, every word that escaped Ted’s mouth made him want to die, but they just kept coming out, “obviously they were 10s, she just has ridiculously high standards...” 

Fuck, he probably shouldn’t have described dudes as being tens, should he? 

Nate had a weird look on his face, a sort of soft smile that Ted had never seen before. He got the bad feeling that Captain Atom had seen through his incredibly incompetent excuses. 

“Beetle,” he said, and Ted jumped in response, “can you fix my tie for me? I think it’s crooked.” 

Ah! That was a nice, normal thing that Ted could possibly use to distract the other man from his absolute stupidity. He got in close, pulling the tie out of the blazer. It didn’t really look crooked to him but- 

Nate’s lips were weirdly soft, was his first thought, as the man in question leaned down to brush them against Ted’s. He wasn’t demanding about it, not at all, there was no tongue, and it only took a few seconds, then he pulled back. He was just... watching Ted, looking for his reaction. 

“I-” He could feel his cheeks heating up, and from the way Nate’s soft smile grew into a full-fledged grin, he could tell that the man had definitely noticed his blush. “Is there any way you can bail on this thing, so we can play around with my newfound uniform fetish?” Mostly he was thinking about just getting Nate’s cock out and riding him while he was still fully dressed. Hopefully, he could keep the hat on during sex. 

Cap was clearly thinking about it, and he looked genuinely disappointed when he said: “Later, I’ve been getting memos about this for weeks, so they’d probably be pretty pissed if I bailed.” 

“A blowjob before you go?” 

That one he did agree to, and Ted dropped to his knees in front of him, undoing his fly and dragging his long cock out into the open air. 

Nate’s breaths were already harsh, just from watching him, and Ted was hit with the sudden question of if he’d ever done this before. Thoughtfully, he gripped the cock in both hands and licked slowly across the head, as if it was a soft-serve ice cream. The older man let out a gasp. 

There was no way this wasn’t his first time. 

Ted had to make this really, really good then. He opened his mouth, taking the head of the cock inside, and gave a quick suck; an amount of precum flooded into his mouth. It tasted salty, and Ted groaned in response; he just wanted to suckle on it, to drink down the cum. But he needed to move forward. 

He swallowed down more of the cock, taking an inch at a time, and Nate brushed his fingers over auburn curls. 

“I feel like I’ve always wanted to see you like this,” he murmured, sounding like he was in awe for some reason, “but I really hadn’t ever thought-” 

Yeah, Nate was probably in the same situation as him, not acting on any of the feelings he had for men, ever, but with the added problem that (because he was from the 60s) he had no idea how sex acts between men even worked. Hell, Ted didn’t think that they’d have even talked openly about straight blowjobs. He gave a particularly hard suck, just to make Nate moan before he pushed all the way down to the base. 

“I should have known you’d be a brat,” Cap said, but he sounded fond, not really annoyed. 

Ted began to bob his head, moving up and down the cock, and occasionally hollowing his cheeks, which always resulted in a hitch of breath or in Nate bucking his hips forward. Part of Beetle wanted the other man to just grab his head and fuck his face already, but it looked like he was trying his best to be gentle. Like he didn’t want to fuck this up. 

Ted didn’t want to fuck this up either. He wanted Nate to enjoy this, to look back on it fondly, and maybe... come back for more? He didn’t want to ask for too much, but he wanted that. 

He was so distracted by those thoughts that he didn’t notice all the signs the other man was giving off that he was about to come, the closed eyes, the clenched fists, and he’d pulled almost all of the way off of the cock when a rush of semen flooded his mouth. 

Some of it escaped before he could swallow, running down his chin and dripping downwards, but it was only a few drops, and he made sure to swallow the rest of it, giving a groan of pleasure as he did so. 

Almost as soon as Ted pulled off, Cap was shoving his cock back into his pants. It was unfair that he didn’t look any more disheveled than he did before. “I don’t want to be late,” he said apologetically, “I should get going.” 

Beetle probably should have warned Nate about the cum that had landed on the inside of his pants’ thigh, but really, what was the worst that could happen?


End file.
